The Phone Call
by 0.lumia.0
Summary: What happens when both Fubuki and Saitama receive a secretive phone call asking them to meet at the same location? This follows my story Proposition, so I highly suggest you read that first if you haven't already.


_now before we begin, you **MUST** read my other naughty OPM one-shot Proposition prior to this one.  
_

 _also, for the sake of not being too far fetched, this story will take place a few days to a week after Proposition. I was going to have it happen all on the same day/night but that just doesn't seem believable. enjoy!_

* * *

It was a rare occurrence, but as Fubuki stood in her bedroom getting ready to go to sleep, she came to the unfortunate conclusion

She was horny.

Between the fact that she was always busy with her somewhat needy team and the fact that she was single, the esper never got any action. Luckily for her, though, she was seldom in the mood due to always being preoccupied. But apparently tonight had different plans for her.

Fubuki sighed as she got undressed and walked to her dresser to grab some pajamas. She had once played with the idea of buying a sex toy, but was quickly embarrassed at the idea of someone finding it and changed her mind. In this situation, however, she really regretted not getting one.

Deciding not to put on her pajama bottoms with the intention of masturbating, the esper slipped her pajama shirt on and slid into bed. She quickly glanced at her door to double check that it was locked and settled into her pillows.

Turning the lights off with her powers, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine the sexiest man that she could. Chiseled abs, muscular hips that practically forced attention to his groin, toned pecs, bald head-

At the last thought, Fubuki's eyes shot open.

 _Bald head? Oh no, **he** is not invading my thoughts right now. _ The esper laid still for a moment before she tried again.

Closing her eyes, she let the manly body fill her mind again, minus the bald head. This time the man had shoulder length, brown hair. He now sported a trail of hair leading down from under his bellybutton to beneath his pants. Fubuki bit her lip as she imagined the man rubbing his hands up and down her curves.

In her fantasies, he gently kneaded one of her breasts while she fondled hers in real life. He grabbed her under her chin and lifted her head up to pull her into a kiss. As he did this, the esper opened her eyes to get a look at the man, only to be met with Saitama's signature unexpressive face.

"Give me a break!" Fubuki shouted as she quickly sat up in her bed. She knew she had admiration for the bald man due to his strength-yes, that's what she blamed the admiration on-but this was ridiculous.

The esper angrily whipped her feet over the side of her bed and bent down to put her pajama pants on. She grumbled as she walked into her bathroom to brush her teeth.

When she was finished, she trudged back to her bed and slid under the covers. She let out an irritated sigh and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

* * *

The sound of something buzzing woke the esper from her slumber. She groaned, feeling groggy, and reluctantly grabbed her cellphone off of the nightstand and brought it in front of her face. It read 'Unknown.'

Fubuki wasn't the type of person that answered anonymous calls, but she and her team were trying to make a better name for themselves. A part of this required taking calls from anonymous tippers. They tried to screen calls as best as they could to avoid being pranked.

"Hello?" Fubuki answered, trying to sound as awake as possible.

A voice on the other line told her to meet at an abandoned factory on the other side of town before hanging up. The esper stared at her phone as she wondered if she should really listen to the demand.

The sound of her phone vibrating again caused her to glance at the screen. There was a text message from 'Unknown' that read "Come alone."

Now that seemed really odd. Gnawing her bottom lip in thought, Fubuki shrugged and got out of her nice, warm bed. She quickly changed into a long sleeved, turtleneck style black dress that ended just above her knees. She wasn't sure what the situation was but in the event that she had to run, she wanted to be prepared. She then slipped on a pair of ankle length black boots with a small heel.

Glancing around, the esper felt as prepared as she could after receiving no information other than to show up to a building. Realizing that Eyelashes had the keys to the team's car, she grabbed some money for a cab. She then grabbed one of her faux fur coats and quietly left her room.

* * *

"You're positive you want me to leave you here alone? This is a scary place for a pretty thing like you to be walking around at night." The cab driver protested as they arrived to the destination.

"Thank you for the concern, but I'll be fine." Fubuki insisted as she handed the man the cab fare and exited the vehicle.

The esper approached the old building cautiously. The night air was refreshing, especially after the frustration she faced earlier in the evening. As she got closer to the entrance, she noticed a figure in the shadows. Not wanting to show any weakness, she kept her pace steady and confident.

When she was close enough to see red gloves and a yellow suit, Fubuki wanted nothing more than to turn around and run away.

"Fubuki?" Saitama asked, his voice uncharacteristically laced with surprise. He cleared his throat and began to speak in a lower voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." She did her best to remain unperturbed as she fought with her brain to ignore the images from earlier that night.

"I got a phone call that asked me to show up. Alone." He explained as he held eye contact with her. Fubuki gulped at the intensity of his stare. He occasionally had such a passionate look during serious moments and it made the esper blush whenever she was on the receiving end of it.

"Same here. I was told to show up without my team." She paused for a moment before looking away from Saitama and at their surroundings. "Do you think we should stick around for a while?"

"It can't hurt. Whoever called woke me up and got me out of bed, so I might as well hang around and see if it was worth it." The bald man shrugged as he leaned against the building and crossed his arms.

Fubuki gave him a single nod. She walked over to a set of steps and took a seat on the top one. Bringing her phone out of her coat pocket, she went online and tried to preoccupy herself so she didn't feel awkward in the silence.

Saitama, on the other hand, was currently battling himself internally. He tried to think of anything to distract his mind from going back to the dream he had about Fubuki a few days ago. After he had the dream, he tried to avoid any situations in which he and the esper would be alone. It wasn't that hard, though, because he hadn't actually seen her since the dream.

But now, being here alone with her, Saitama was having a difficult time keeping his thoughts out of the gutter. He glanced over at the esper and swallowed thickly. She looked beautiful, like always, as her brows knit together in deep thought as she read something on her phone. Sighing, he returned his gaze to the ground in front of him, trying to think of anything but that damn dream.

After about ten minutes of scrolling through a social media app and checking her email, Fubuki let out an irritated sigh. She noticed Saitama look at her from the corner of her eye. The esper stood up and stretched out.

"This is ridiculous. Do you think this was a prank?" She asked, turning to look at the bald man. He shrugged in response.

"I don't know. I'm going to stay for at least another 20 minutes to see if anyone shows up. Feel free to leave if you want, I got this." He answered and turned back to look at the ground.

Fubuki was going to agree and call a cab, but then she had a realization. What if this ended up being a huge scenario that gets Saitama famous? Maybe someone rich was being held hostage inside of the building and would pay whoever saved him with a handsome reward. And then in turn also announced to the public about the brave hero that saved him. _And_ Fubuki wouldn't be included, because she left due to being impatient.

Of course that was just one of the many possibilities this situation could end in.

"And let you get all of the credit in case something big does happen? No way." The esper began, placing a hand on her hip and looking at the bald man. He looked up at the ground and stared at her.

"This could potentially be a big break or something. Just imagine if the person that called was being held hostage. Maybe that's why we were given such little information and-"

"Or it was just a prank call. But I'm still going to wait around to see if anything happens." The two were at a stalemate, one staring at the other and one glaring at the other.

"Well either way, I'm not leaving until you leave. I'm not going to let you get all of the credit if something dramatic happens." The esper crossed her arms and sat down on the steps again.

"Is that all this is to you? Getting rewards and gifts for saving people? What if you were to save a homeless person?" Saitama turned to face her fully and Fubuki felt the urge to cower under his stare.

"I don't expect gifts, no. But I also won't back away from a predicament that will get my team some publicity. My team works hard to try and be heroes that people can look up to and call in any situation, but some people are still a bit intimidated by us. I...sorry, I'm rambling." The esper stopped herself when she remembered who she was talking to.

"To answer your questions, no, I don't expect gifts. And I would gladly help a homeless person and expect nothing in return." Fubuki finished talking and look down at the steps. She began to float some rocks around as the awkward silence took over again.

Saitama stared at the esper for a moment longer before looking away again. He felt ashamed for thinking that she was just in this for material possessions and fame. Though, the fact that her team were all clad in suits that Saitama could never afford didn't help her case, but he could tell that she wasn't lying. And the fact that she said she was trying to make her team heroes for the general public? That shocked him even further. Maybe he truly didn't know Fubuki like he thought he did.

Looking away, the bald man noticed something in the distance. It was a silver car approaching the building. Saitama perked up and began to move towards Fubuki.

"Looks like we've got company." The esper looked up at the car in response to his words. She then turned to look behind her. Up the short steps that she currently sat on was a cement landing with a boarded up door. The landing was covered with an awning and would provide them a place to hide in the shadows.

"Let's hide back here." She said as she stood up.

"Hide?" Saitama questioned, giving her a confused look.

"Well yeah. We should check out what's going on first before we interrogate someone. It might just be someone on a smoke break. Or maybe a drug dealer." The esper said as she turned around and walked into the shadows. The bald man shook his head at her words.

"The stories you come up with." He muttered as he walked up the stairs reluctantly. He personally saw no issue with just asking the person what they were doing on abandoned property that belonged to the city and clearly had 'Keep Out' signs, but he figured he would humor the esper.

When they both reached the top of the steps, they approached the nearest corner, which was beside the boarded up door. To both of their surprise, a motion sensor light turned on. Fubuki glanced to see where the car was and she noticed it was quickly approaching them.

"Over here!" She whispered harshly and grabbed one of Saitama's gloved hands, pulling him into the other corner where it was completely shadowed.

The duo stood completely still, chest to chest in silence as the car pulled up alongside of the building. The vehicle slowly cruised past them and pulled over to park. Saitama and Fubuki both strained their eyes to get a better look at what was going on inside of the car. When the driver's side window rolled down and they saw smoke coming out of it, they both released a breath.

"See, just a smoke break. If you had your way you would've just scared the living daylights out of someone who's just taking a break from their workday." Fubuki lectured the bald man and looked up at him. The esper held back a gasp when she realized how close she and Saitama were. She was suddenly aware of every inch of their bodies that were touching and could feel his breath on her face. Her heart sped up and she found that she couldn't tear her gaze from his.

Saitama was about to make a rebuttal, but when he looked down at the esper and saw her mesmerizing green eyes looking at him, he found his throat went dry and was unable to form words. To save himself from looking like a complete fool, he tore his eyes from her and looked back at the vehicle.

The duo remained uncomfortably still until the driver threw out their cigarette, backed up, and pulled away from the area.

Fubuki looked over Saitama and noticed that he seemed to be concentrating on ignoring their closeness, which was at this point unnecessary but for some reason they both refrained from moving. The esper slowly moved her hands up to his chest to gently push him away, but froze when he turned to look at her.

They both held their breaths as they looked into each other's eyes, unable to move.

"I..." Fubuki began, but stopped when she remembered her fantasy from earlier that night.

 _Chiseled abs, toned pecs..._ Yes, that was definitely what was currently under her hands and under his suit.

 _Stop thinking about that fucking dream, you idiot. I must look like such a moron right now._ Saitama mentally scolded himself as he found that he couldn't move or speak. He was so captivated by the esper's eyes and her hands being on his body didn't help the situation.

 _Why won't he do or say anything?_ _Am I creeping him out?_ Fubuki thought as she swallowed nervously at the lack of Saitama's words or movements. She began to pull back from him, but the bald man halted her movements when he wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her back.

"Don't move. I just..." He croaked out and gently pulled her into an embrace. The esper froze, partially out of shock and also because she was pinned to him with her arms caught between their chests. She rested her head on his right shoulder to make the embrace more comfortable. Her racing pulse echoed in her ears.

 _He seems nervous. Maybe he just needs a little reassurance._ Fubuki was a seemingly confident person, but when it came to romance, that wasn't exactly her forte. For Saitama she would try, though.

 _What the hell am I doing?_ Saitama thought to himself as he felt his heart race at an alarming speed. He found himself craving Fubuki's touch, even though he had no idea how to initiate it. The current situation felt so awkward and he didn't know how to relieve the tension. All he knew was that he wanted the esper in his arms.

"I had a dream about you the other night." Saitama confessed and his eyes widened at his lack of control. What was wrong with him?

Fubuki stiffened at his words and slowly backed her head away from him to look in his eyes.

"About me?" She practically squeaked.

"Yeah." The bald man confirmed, but left it at that. He couldn't bring himself to tell her what the dream was about. His hands clenched slightly, bunching the back of her dress in his fists.

At the lack of explaining his dream, Fubuki assumed it must've either been romantic or perverse. Both would be awkward to explain and the bald man seemed intent on not making this already somewhat awkward moment even more awkward.

"I see. I..." The esper took a deep breath as she prepared herself for her own confession. "I seem to think about you, too. In my dreams." She spared the details that it was actually a fantasy and not a dream. And that it was also supposed to lead to masturbation.

The duo stared into each other's eyes, seemingly lost in what to do now after their confessions. Fubuki was amazed by how Saitama seemed so uncertain about...whatever this was between them. From what little hints Saitama was giving her, she could tell he wanted to be close to her. She briefly wondered if he felt that way before he had this dream.

The esper took a moment to evaluate her feelings for Saitama. His strength impressed her, he was selfless, he was humble, and he really did his best to protect everyone that he could. Fubuki truly admired him, but maybe it was time to admit to herself that her admiration ran deeper than she realized. The feelings she would get when they hung out at his apartment and the sadness she felt when she left wasn't just admiration. It was...it was...

Before Fubuki could process her actions, she tilted her head up and her lips met Saitama's. Her eyes were closed, but she could tell Saitama was shocked at the way his body stiffened against hers. She felt his hands softly clench the material on her back.

The kiss started off innocent, but it was clearly all the consent Saitama needed to let go of his inhibitions and he became absorbed in Fubuki's presence.

Their tongues caressed each other as they entered the other's mouth. With the moments becoming more and more heated, Saitama slid his hands down Fubuki's back and rested his hands on her bottom. He then ran his hands up her hips and took his time enjoying her curves.

Fubuki pried herself back from Saitama slightly to free her arms. When they were released, she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and tilted her head to deepen the kiss.

After a few more moments of sucking face, the esper began to grow bolder. She reached for one of the bald man's hands and brought it around her front to rest on her crotch. She smirked to herself at her earlier thoughts that she would need a shorter dress for the night. Indeed, it wasn't exactly what she intended on using it for, but it would greatly help in whatever activities they decided to partake in.

Saitama couldn't believe what was happening. If he was dreaming again, so help him, he would wake up, find Fubuki, and fuck her brains out. He had never encountered a woman, or person for that matter, that got so under his skin. He never craved the touch of another like he did Fubuki's. And now that she was caressing him, he felt like his soul was on fire. He hadn't felt so much excitement for anything since he first became a hero.

When she moved his hand to her front, Saitama knew exactly what she wanted. He quickly removed his red gloves, tossing them carelessly to the ground. Without breaking their kiss, he pulled the front of her dress up and dipped his hand beneath her panties. His hand dove past the short hairs, down to her warm mound. He slipped a finger to her opening and relished the fact that she was already a bit moist.

Fubuki thrust against Saitama's finger, urging him to go on. She sucked on his bottom lip before pulling back to speak.

"You can use another finger. I won't break." She whispered into his ear. He obeyed and slipped another finger in, causing the esper to arch her back and grind her groin against his. Even with his hand in the way, she could feel his growing excitement pressed against her inner thigh.

Instead of returning her mouth to his, Fubuki tilted her head to nibble on one of his earlobes. The motion elicited a jerk from Saitama, followed by a guttural and somewhat stifled moan.

The esper brought one of her hands to Saitama's front and attempted to dip her hand down his pants, but was reminded he was wearing his hero suit.

 _Damn it. I knew I should've stayed in my pajamas._ Saitama thought momentarily before Fubuki's nibbling and kissing snapped his attention back to her. He bit back moaning from the sensations she was giving him by nibbling on a sensitive spot.

A bit discouraged that she couldn't return the heavy petting, Fubuki decided to stroke Saitama through his clothing. Similar to her reaction when he had first touched her, he gently thrust against her.

"Let's stop teasing each other. I want you inside me. And I don't mean your fingers." The esper lightly pushed his shoulders, sending him a few steps back. She shuddered as his fingers were removed from her heat. The look she received from him was a combination of lust, confusion and...worry?

"What?" She questioned, wondering if she was coming off too strong.

Saitama cursed inwardly as he recalled the awful feelings he felt from the end of his dream. In the dream, Fubuki had given him one of the most passionate and heartfelt experiences he had encountered in a long time. Since he had been numbed of basic emotions after becoming a hero, he craved nothing more than to feel excitement as he once did. The end of his dream was a horrible realization of what he would miss from the amazing emotions she evoked from him during their sexual encounter. Needless to say, Saitama didn't want to relive those bitter memories and he especially didn't want to wake every morning with the regret of messing up a potentially good relationship with Fubuki.

The bald man had never considered settling down prior to becoming a hero. He lived day to day and, in turn, became depressed with the same old thing. Now that he achieved his goals of being a hero, he still never considered getting married. But if he ever did, it would be with another hero so that he wouldn't have to live in fear that the person he loved would be in danger and couldn't defend them self. Fubuki fit the bill, but how was he supposed to explain all of this to her, right here, right now?

"...should we really be doing this? Won't this...complicate things?" His voice was husky with lust and his dick was hard, but he couldn't help but question the situation. Fubuki stared at him, her expression one of concern.

"It can. It doesn't have to be complicated though. We could...we could date?" Her words came out as a question and not as confident as she hoped.

"Would you want to?" Saitama breathed out, looking into the esper's eyes. It was dark, but he could see her cheeks turned a shade of red.

"...I would." Fubuki's confessed and bit the inside of her cheek.

"Then let's keep going." Saitama murmured and closed in on the esper, catching her lips with his own. He went to pull his zipper down, but Fubuki beat him to it. Using her powers, she aggressively lowered his zipper and also removed his cape, letting it fall to the ground.

The esper couldn't believe this was all happening in one night. It was all such a whirlwind, but she didn't care. She had confessed her feelings to Saitama, sort of, and now they were exclusive.

After the bald man had removed his suit so that his upper half was out and it hung from his hips, he returned to kissing Fubuki with fervor. She ran her hands up and down his bare chest, admiring his body. He backed her up to the wall and the duo deepened their kisses as the air around them became stifling hot.

Fubuki shrugged out of her coat and Saitama took it, tossing it on top of his cape so it didn't touch the dirty ground. Returning to the esper's mouth, he slid his tongue inside as he pressed his body flush against hers. Her full breasts rubbed against his bare chest and Saitama momentarily wished that they weren't clothed so he could enjoy them further. But there was always another time to enjoy them now that they were a couple. The bald man pressed one of his legs between Fubuki's and he felt her respond with a buck to said leg.

Frustrated with being teased, Fubuki moaned in Saitama's mouth when she felt his arousal press against her leg again. Craving more, the esper hiked her dress up to her hips and wrapped her legs around Saitama's midsection. The bald man was more than willing to take her weight, with his fingers digging hard enough to leave bruises on the backs of her thighs.

The duo continued making out, letting out satisfied sounds and moans in the process. Fubuki could feel the head of Saitama's cock pressing her clit through their clothes. She ground against him, the sensation almost too much to bear.

Saitama removed a hand from Fubuki's backside and pulled his suit down so his package was exposed. Knowing the esper still had her undies on, he slipped a finger up to pull her panties to the side. He was surprised when he felt Fubuki impatiently bear down and he entered her. They shared a groan as he pushed himself fully inside of her. Lucky for them both, she was wet and ready, so Saitama rolled his hips again and again, trying to get a good rhythm at an odd angle.

Since their moaning had separated their lips, Fubuki had taken to kissing along Saitama's jaw, working her way up to his ear since he seemed to enjoy it so much earlier. The esper briefly noticed her back and shoulders ache from the pressure of being pushed against the wall and knew she'd be sore in the morning. But none of that mattered now.

Trying to get a better angle, Fubuki grabbed onto Saitama's shoulders and hoisted herself up a bit higher, locking her ankles behind his back. She felt a slight shake in his legs as they found a good rhythm together and their moans became louder.

Saitama grunted as he realized that he wouldn't last much longer. He was embarrassed, but due to the fact that it had been a while since he last had sex or even masturbated for that matter, there was nothing he could do about it. And the fact that his dreams were literally becoming a reality didn't help either.

Remembering his dream, Saitama bravely released his hand from the esper's thigh again and brought it down between them to rub the bundle of nerves between her legs. He wasn't sure how close she was to coming, but he wanted to give her a chance before he ruined it.

Fubuki let out the most embarrassing sounds at Saitama's touch. The sensation of her clit being stimulated while being penetrated at the same time was something she wasn't used to. When she masturbated, which was seldom, it was only one sensation or the other.

The esper's grip on Saitama's shoulders tightened and her nails dug into his skin. One of her hands went to the back of his head and pushed his mouth to hers. The kiss was sloppy and their teeth crashed together. The amazing feeling of Saitama's thumb rubbing her sensitive spot and his hot, hard length going in and out of her was too much to bear.

Fubuki moaned deliciously into the bald man's mouth as she felt the tightness in her abdomen unleash. Her body quaked as she came and she could soon feel Saitama following suit, straining as her muscles spasmed around his member. His body also quaked as he spent himself, filling her with his seed. The sound of his moaning would certainly haunt her for days to come and she briefly reconsidered getting a sex toy.

Saitama held the esper up as he removed himself from her and pulled his suit back up over his hips. He lowered her gently to the ground, even in his lassitude, and sat on the ground with her, catching his breath.

Fubuki panted and reached over to her coat to glance at her phone. The time was 4:38. She sighed as she realized she should really get going in the event that any of her team was awake. It would be hard explaining why she was out at this time of night to them, especially since they had once assumed she had taken to prostitution to earn the team some money.

"I hate to cut our time short, but-" She began, but stopped when Saitama nodded.

"I understand." He stated. There was a brief pause of silence, so Fubuki called the cab service. As she hung up, she looked back to the bald man.

"Do you want a ride?"

"No, I can walk." He stood and slid his suit back on. He handed Fubuki her coat and put his cape back on. His silence made Fubuki question if she did something wrong. After he made sure his outfit was all in order, he looked back at her.

"I'll wait with you til your cab gets here. Unless you want to be left alone." He offered a genuine smile to her, causing the esper to smile back.

"I'd appreciate it if you stayed. Thank you."

The duo made their way to the steps and sat down at the top. Fubuki scooted close and Saitama put his arm around her shoulders. The duo smiled shyly at each other before the esper rested her head on the bald man's shoulder and they sat in a comfortable silence, gazing up at the stars.

When the cab arrived, Fubuki found herself uncertain on how she should say goodbye. True they just had sex, but should she kiss him? Should she just stick to saying goodbye?

To her surprise, Saitama stood with her and took her by the hand. He walked with her to the cab and opened the door. When she stood there, completely awestruck, he gently motioned for her to get inside.

Stepping past the bald man, Fubuki lowered down into the seat and glanced up at him. She was about to say goodbye when Saitama swooped down and stole a kiss from her.

"Have a good night. I'll talk to you later." He told her with a smirk before shutting the door.

As the cab pulled away, Fubuki couldn't help but smile. She had no idea where this relationship would go or how long it would last, but she knew that she would enjoy every minute she spent with Saitama, just as she always had.

* * *

On the other side of town, Eyelashes and Mountain Ape sat in the kitchen at Team Blizzard's headquarters, drinking some coffee.

"You think Miss Blizzard is back already?" Ape questioned. The two were stuck on night shift for patrolling the headquarters. To keep themselves amused, they had prank phone called both Fubuki and Saitama, but were unsure of what would transpire when the two met.

"I hope not. Maybe she's finally acting out all of those dreams we hear her having about Caped Baldy." Eyelashes commented and they both laughed. "But I highly doubt it."

* * *

 _ok, does everyone like me again? I know that was a real dick move making the last story a dream, so this one was like an apology for it. and they're like a couple now, so aww how cute. right? *gags* lol_

 _I also want to justify Saitama's behavior is he seems OOC. you have to consider; this man (who rarely expresses any emotion) had a very realistic and intense sex dream that evoked feelings he had thought he lost a long time ago. I would think someone would have to be super cold blooded to not be somewhat shaken up or nervous in the presence of the person who also starred in said sex dream.  
_

 _I hope you all enjoyed this story! these two are so fun to write about, so I'm sure you'll see a lot more from me._


End file.
